Totally Spies episode 172 Mime Queen Sam
by SteveG12358
Summary: Sam gotten kidnapped overnight and Clover, Alex and Victor are sent to find her. It turns out that Jazz Hands has returned and turned Sam into a permanent mime queen to rule along side him in his empire of mimes. In the subplot Victor has a fear of mimes.


Totally Spies episode 172 Mime Queen Sam.

FADE IN

EXT. SPIES PENTHOUSE NIGHT TIME

At the Spies' penthouse a shadowy figure came up to the screen door of the penthouse. He then cut a hole on the screen door and slide open the screen door and go into the spies' penthouse.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

The door squeaked open and the shadowy figure came into Sam's room and slowly came up to Sam while she was a sleep.

Sam started to wake up from her sleep. The Shadowy Figure covered Sam's mouth and she goes back to sleep.

CUT TO

INT. CLOVER'S ROOM NIGHT TIME

The door to Clover's room was wide open and the Shadowy Figure walked pass it while carrying Sam on his shoulders. Clover woke up from her sleep.

CLOVER

OMG. I forgot to turn on my beach background music.

Clover turns on her radio making the beach noises come out from her radio.

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES PENTHOUSE MORNING SURISE

Clover and Alex came out from their bedroom looking tired. They both yawned and feel tired. They both walk up to the bedroom door. Clover knock on the door.

CLOVER

Alright Sammy if you're in there please hurry up.

ALEX

Totally I need to give Oinky a bathroom morning.

The bathroom door squeaked open.

CUT TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE BATHROOM

Clover and Alex came into the bathroom and Sam wasn't there.

CLOVER

Sammy?

ALEX

Sam?

Clover and Alex looked surprised and then look at each other.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS DAYTIME SUNNY

Alex and Clover walk through the campus grounds looking for Sam.

CLOVER AND ALEX

Sam, Sam, Sam?

CLOVER

Alright this is freaky.

ALEX

Totally it's not like Sam to disappear like that?

CLOVER

How about we go to her journalism class she might be there.

CUT TO

INT. MALI U JOURNLISM CLASS ROOM

JOURNALISM TEACHER

Sorry but I didn't see Sam here yet, perhaps she over slept.

Alex and Clover walk out from the classroom.

CLOVER

(to Alex)

So she isn't in her journalism class.

ALEX

Maybe she is in the fashion design class?

CUT TO

INT. FASHION DESIGN CLASS LATER

PROFESSOR PLUNKETT

Sam, no she didn't showed up yet, at least you 2 are here.

Clover and Alex look at each other again.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS SUNNY DAYTIME LATER

Clover and Alex are sitting on a bench in the campus grounds.

CLOVER

I don't get it, this is totally freaky. So if Sammy isn't at her Journalism Class nor Fashion Design Class, where is she then?

ALEX

I know someone who can help us out Oinky.

Alex whistled for Oinky. Oinky ran up to Alex. Alex took a piece of Sam's hair out from her pocket.

ALEX

(to Oinky)

Alright Oinky get a scent of Sam's hair and lead us to her.

Oinky sniffed the piece of hair and got the scent of it. Oinky then ran into the distance.

ALEX

Come on, follow that pig.

Alex and Clover ran after Oinky.

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U ALLY WAY

Oinky made it up to an ally way in the campus. Alex and Clover came up next to Oinky.

ALEX

Oinky got the scent, but he led us here.

CLOVER

Alright this is totally freaky, we need Jerry to help us out here.

Suddenly a trash can started to shake.

ALEX

Speaking of the boss.

Alex, Clover and Oinky got sucked into the trash can.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNELS LATER

Alex and Clover slide down the WOOHP tunnels, Victor came down the WOOHP tunnels also and bumped into Alex and Clover with his face in Clover's breast.

CLOVER

Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry. So how was your morning?

ALEX

Speaking of that it was freaky.

CLOVER

Totally, Sam just disappeared on us.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now that is a freaky morning. Likely we are being WOOHPed to Jerry he might help us.

ALEX

You got that right.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

Clover, Alex, Victor and Oinky landed onto the coach in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Hello Spies, Victor and Oinky. I have some disturbing news for you.

CLOVER

Is it the part where Sam was missing last night?

JERRY

Of course, but it was more than gone missing she's been kidnapped.

Clover, Alex and Victor gasped.

ALEX

But who want to kidnap Sammy?

JERRY

I don't know, that leads you to more other matters. Apparently WOOHP baddy Jazz Hands has escaped from WOOHP prison.

A picture of Jazz hands appeared on the computer screen. Victor screamed and hide behind the coach. Alex, Clover and Jerry are surprised. Victor was in a fettle position behind the coach.

CLOVER

Victor what's the matter?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please put that picture away it scares me.

ALEX

Victor. Are you afraid of mimes?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes

Jerry took the picture of Jazz Hands off from the computer screen. Victor poke his head over the coach.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is he gone?

JERRY

Yes Victor he's gone. Now it's gadget time. Today you'll have the Inferred contact lenses, the One Punch Glove a powerful glove that can break anything with one punch, the VEGSs or the Vapor emitting gloves, the Tracking Hairclip and for you Victor you'll have the WOOHP Magic Eraser and the Slippery Slime Water squatter and the Reverse Anything Computer chip.

Clover, Alex and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

Now before you look for Sam you need to go to a cancelled rock concert where a famous guitar player has turned into a mime.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Please don't say that word.

ALEX

Don't worry Victor, we will be there with you if you get scared.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK.

Jerry WOOHP Clover, Alex and Victor down the hole.

FADE TO

INT. ROCK AND ROLL CONCERT MOMENTS LATER

Clover, Alex and Victor arrived at the rock concert. Workers are cleaning up the stage due to the cancelled concert.

ALEX

Who used to play here?

Clover spotted a poster of the famous rock star.

CLOVER

No way it's Marco Rocko the famous singer who was going to play here.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So where is he now?

ALEX

Perhaps back in his trailer.

CUT TO

INT. MARCO ROCKCO'S TRAILER LATER

Clover, Alex and Victor enter into Marco Rockco's trailer where Marco Rockco was sitting at his mirror with his face down on the table.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mr. Rockco?

Marco Rockco stand up from his mirror and revel he has mime make up on. Victor scream and hide behind a chair.

CLOVER

(to Victor)

Victor it's not a real mime it's just Marco Rockco.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

Um...Oh...OK

ALEX

(ask Marco Rockco)

Marco what happened to you?

Marco Rockco try to say something but nothing came out from his mouth so he wave his hands around like crazy.

CLOVER

Alright he's not saying anything.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

How… how about we…might, giv give him a pen and paper and… writ…write down what happen.

Alex gave Marco Rockco a pen and paper and he started to write on it. He gave the paper back to Alex.

ALEX

(reading the paper)

Marco saids "2 Mimes ambush into my trailer and turned me into one of them"

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

Mi… mimes are…so…sca... scary.

Suddenly the heard a noise from outside. Clover, Alex and Victor exited Marco's trailer.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE OF TRAILER EVENING

They exited out from the trailer and head outside. They look around for anything that made that noise.

ALEX

Alright look for anything that made that sound.

Victor have a scared face upon his face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

Mi…mi…mi…mi…

CLOVER

Victor what is it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mi…mi… MIMES

Victor screamed in fear and 4 mimes appear out from the shadows and head right towards Clover, Alex and Victor. Victor screamed in fear and hide behind some bushes. Victor took out his Slippery Slime Water Squatter and shoot out slippery slimy water from the squatter onto the ground.

The mimes slip on the water causing them to fall to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

Get rid of them quick… please.

Clover and Alex put on the VEGs gloves causing knock out gas to come out from them. The mimes got up from the ground and then fall down again due to the knock out gas. Victor started to cry behind the bushes. Alex came up to him and hugged him pressing his face against her breast.

ALEX

Victor it's ok come down, please.

CLOVER

And also

(shouted)

WHY ARE YOU SCARED OF MIMES?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It all started back when I was 2 years old.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. PLAYGROUND IN MIAMI 8 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

Violet Vanderfleet was pushing a baby stroller with 2 year old Victor Vanderfleet in it through the park.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I was 2 years old. My mom and I go to the playground, it was my first time there.

Violet Vanderfleet picked up 2 year old Victor up from the baby stroller. Suddenly a mime came up to them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

Mom was about to take me to the swings when a mime came up and started to scare me.

The mime started to perform some tricks like walking against the wind, and then lifting up an invisible barbell. 2 year old Victor started to cry and get scared. Violet slap the mime in the face. The mime walked away. Violet started to come down 2 year old Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

So from that day, I am very scared of Mimes.

RETURN TO SCENE

Alex started to cry while hugging onto Victor.

ALEX

Wow that is terrible how you became scared of mimes.

CLOVER

Totally, I mean mimes are bad entertainers and they wear terrible outfits. Are you scared of clowns too, I mean we have a clown at the WOOHP containment facility that you might just meet after this mission.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No I'm not scared of clowns I think they are funny.

ALEX

We can talk about that later, right now we need to know where Sam is, starting with the talk from those mimes.

FADE TO

PENTHOUSE DAY TIME SUNNY MOMEMTS LATER

Alex, Clover and Victor go inside the penthouse through the screen door.

ALEX

I can't believe those mimes won't say anything.

CLOVER

Literally.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(suggested)

How about looking for closes here in the penthouse.

ALEX

He does have a point.

Clover puts on the inferred contact lenses.

CLOVER'S P.O.V INFERRED CONTACT LENSES

She see shoe prints on the floor leading from the outside to Sam's room and back.

CLOVER (V.O)

Hey Victor is right there are some clues here.

Clover sees an invisible glass cutter right outside of the screen window.

CLOVER (V.O)

Hey look this is how the baddy got inside, an invisible glass cutter.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

That defiantly belongs to Jazz Heads.

Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged. A hologram of Jerry appear from the compowered.

JERRY

Spies I may have a lead on Sam's kidnapping just look at this footage from your penthouse.

On the footage was Jazz Hands kidnapping Sam and walk out through the screen door.

CLOVER

That's Jazz Hands.

ALEX

And he took Sammy, oh he'll pay for that.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't you girls have an alarm system in your penthouse to prevent baddies to getting into your penthouse?

ALEX

We didn't knew we have it.

CLOVER

I thought it was a waste of money, so we didn't use it that much.

Suddenly screams came out from outside. Clover, Alex and Victor heard the noise.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We can talk to you later Jerry something up.

CUT TO

EXT. SPIES PENTHOUSE PADIO

Clover, Alex and Victor ran out onto the padio and look out over it to see everyone turning into mimes by Jazz Hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

Mimes… Mimes… Mimes.

CLOVER

Oh no Victor is getting scared again.

ALEX

I got this.

Alex puts a paper bag over Victor's head.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Alex, but how will this prevent me from seeing mimes and letting me see?

CUT TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS SUNNY

Clover, Alex and Victor walk through the campus grounds while Clover and Alex holding onto both of Victor's hands. They see everyone being mimes.

CLOVER

OK this is totally terrible, from Mali U to Mime U.

ALEX

I know they even effected Mandy.

They see Mandy as a mime.

CLOVER

Oh this is going to be good.

Clover took a picture of Mandy as a mime with her phone. She and Alex started to laugh at the picture.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What's so funny, I can't see.

They heard a scream and ran into the distant. They see Jazz Hands turning 2 students into mimes. He turn and see them.

JAZZ HANDS

Oh my.

CLOVER

Hold it right there Jazz Hands.

ALEX

Totally and where did you do with Sammy?

Jazz Hands ran off from them. Alex throws the tracking hairclip onto Jazz Hands hat. Jazz Hands throws a smoke bomb onto the ground. The smoke cleared and he was gone.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(ask)

Did you got the baddy?

ALEX

Nope, but I got the tracking hairclip on him.

FADE TO

EXT. FRONT OF JAZZ HANDS' HOUSE SUNNY MOMEMTS LATER

Clover, Alex and Victor arrive at the front of Jazz Hands' house.

ALEX

They Tracking Hairclip lead us here.

CLOVER

To Jazz Hands' house but what for?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I don't let's find out.

They walk closer to the house, but suddenly they bumped into an invisible force field.

CLOVER

Really an invisible force field.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave this to me.

Victor squeezes his fist causing it to glow green. He throws a punch at the invisible force field causing it to smash into piece. Clover and Alex were surprised.

ALEX

That's cool, but how did you do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I transfer all of the vitamin c in my body to one part making it powerful. Of if I like I can increase the vitamin C in my body at once making me powerful.

CLOVER

That's great and all Victor, but it's time to face Jazz Hands.

They ran up to the front door. Victor started to pull on the doorknob.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's locked.

ALEX

You had done your power punch now it's our turn.

Alex puts on the One Punch Glove. She throws the punch at the locked door hitting it causing it to break into pieces.

CLOVER

Now that is a powerful punch.

ALEX

I think I seen this before.

CUT TO

INT. JAZZ HAND'S LIVINGROOM

They enter into the house. Alex puts on the Inferred contact lenses and sees a secret path under the floor.

ALEX

Hey I see a secret pathway under the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me

Victor uses the WOOHP magic eraser to erase a hole in the floor. Clover, Alex and Victor go into the hole and into the secret pathway.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET PATHWAY

They land on the floor of the pathway and then heard music.

ALEX

Do you here that?

CLOVER

Sounds like wedding match music.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's coming from that way.

They ran down the hallway.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET ROOM UNDER THE HOUSE.

Clover kicked down the door to a secret room and she, Alex and Victor enter into the room. There they see Jazz Hands with 4 other mimes. Victor scream and hide behind Alex.

ALEX AND CLOVER

(together)

Jazz Hands.

JAZZ HANDS

I'm back from prison and I have one heck of a show of you.

CLOVER

Where's Sammy?

JAZZ HANDS

Oh you mean Miss Spirit Fingers, or should I say Queen Spirit Fingers.

Jazz Hands pull a cloth off from the table and revel Sam as Queen Spirit Fingers wearing mime make up, curly hair, has a crown on her head, wearing a white gyps wedding dress and has a tuxedo with it on. Sam smiles and started to laugh evilly. Alex and Clover gasped. Sam got off from the table and still laugh evilly.

JAZZ HANDS

Yes it is I who kidnapped Sam last night, and turned her into Queen Spirit Fingers.

Jazz Hand kiss Sam on the lips. Alex and Clover are groused out.

ALEX

EWWW

CLOVER

Please get that image out of my head.

JAZZ HANDS

And now it's your turn to be mime a fide.

Jazz took out a laser blaster out from his pocket and fires it at Clover and Alex turning them into mimes. Clover and Alex are turned into mimes. Victor was spooked and got away from them.

JAZZ HANDS

Hmm I see that they brought along your sidekick.

Clover try to say something but wouldn't she then flap her hands around. Victor got scared and ran out of the room.

JAZZ HANDS

After him.

The 4 mimes go after Victor.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET PATHWAY HALLWAYS.

Victor ran crowdedly through the hallways trying to get away from the mimes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(scared)

OK this is my ultimate fear mimes taking over the world, oh man I need my mommy now than ever.

Suddenly 2 mimes got Victor cornered. Victor go the other way but 2 other mimes block his path. Clover and Alex uses their VEGs to release knock out gas on the mimes knocking them to the ground. Victor screamed and ran down the hallway.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry girls I'll turn you back to normal later.

CUT TO

INT. SECRET ROOM

Victor ran back into the secret room where he was before. Sam grabbed hold of Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Sam)

Sam please snap out of it you're not Queen Spirit Fingers your Sam of WOOHP. Oh and I think I wet myself.

Suddenly a projector came out from another room onto the wall. The footage shows Sam not charged into her mime form on the table struggling to break free. Jazz Hands came up to her and injected some serum into her neck making her to knock out.

JAZZ HANDS (O.S)

See boy it's not that hard to make Queen Spirit Fingers into a reality, I just need Sam to be knocked out and I proceed with the rest of the work.

On the footage Jazz Hands took out wires and jumper cables and attach them onto Sam. Jazz Hands pulls the switch causing Sam to be electrocuted.

JAZZ HANDS (O.S)

It's just some chemicals that alter her personality and electricity and you have a permanent Queen Spirit Fingers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(Ask scarily)

But why won't you use the laser like you did with Alex and Clover?

Jazz Hands appear from the window of the projection room.

JAZZ HANDS

Oh that, I had all day to make that ray and soon I'll release that on the entire world creating a perfect mime world. Imagine your friends, family and WOOHP all becoming mimes, also your mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

My mom.

Victor think about his mom becoming a mime. He then got angry.

JAZZ HANDS

So what do you think about that boy?

Victor squeeze his hand in anger.

JAZZ HANDS

Huh I'll laugh about that. Ahahahahahahaha

Victor broke free from Sam's grip and leap through the window of the projection room and throws a flying kick at Jazz Hands knocking him to the floor. Victor picked him up by the shirt and throws him against the wall. He throws punches at him and throws him out through the window of the projection room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(angry)

I'm going to break you in half, then into quarters, and then into tiny pieces until there is nothing.

JAZZ HANDS

What an angry boy you are and a strong one.

Victor came up towards Jazz Hands. Jazz Hands uses mime skills to cover an invisible box around Victor.

JAZZ HANDS

Try to escape from that.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(angry)

Forget it.

Victor's fist glowed green and throws a punch at the invisible box breaking free from it. He throws a punch at Jazz Hands hitting him in the face causing blood to come out from his face and having the mime laser blaster to fall out from his coat pocket.

JAZZ HANDS

Are you out of your mind?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh shut it.

Victor grabbed Jazz Hands by the shirt and throw him against the wall. Sam picked up the mime laser and armed it at Victor. Clover and Alex came back into the room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sam don't.

JAZZ HANDS

Do it my queen, make me proud.

Sam laugh evilly and struggle not to shot the laser at Victor. Sam drop the laser onto the floor and fall to the floor laughing evilly.

JAZZ HANDS

What is wrong with you turn him into a mime.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Forget it. This is for my friends.

Victor throws a punch at Jazz Hands. His right leg glowed green.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And this is for my mom.

Victor throws a kick at Jazz Hands hitting him sending him flying into an electric panel. Clover and Alex covered their eyes as Jazz Hands is electrocuted. Jazz Hands fall to the ground. Victor picked up the mime ray and puts the reverse anything computer chip on it. He fires the laser at Clover and Alex turning them back to normal.

ALEX

Wait a go Victor.

CLOVER

Totally, I am not going to look at the same way to mimes again.

ALEX

And you faced your fear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know it's so awesome.

Sam laugh evilly and then started to cry. Her mime make up started to run down her face. Clover and Alex hugged her.

ALEX

It's over Sammy.

CLOVER

It's ok, we're here.

FADE TO

EXT. FRONT OF JAZZ HAND'S HOUSE SUNSET MOMENTS LATER

Outside WOOHP agents puts Jazz Hand's body into a body bag and zipped it up. Jerry, Clover, Alex and Victor are on the side with Sam continuing crying.

JERRY

Good work today, too bad it was a little bit overkill but you did save the day and save Sam and also WOOHP agents are turning everyone effected by the mime ray back to normal.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Pulse I face my fear of mimes.

CLOVER

Too bad we can't make Sammy back to normal and stop her from crying, she's crying for 30 minutes.

JERRY

Likely WOOHP labs made an antidote to turn Sam to normal.

Jerry spray the antidote on Sam turning her back to normal and stopped cry. Sam woke up and was confused.

SAM

(confused)

What happened, where are we, why way I crying and why I am wearing this and mime make up?

ALEX

Yeah we have our old Sammy back.

Clover and Alex hugged Sam. Victor hug Sam putting his head up against her breast.

SAM

Could you tell me what's going on?

CLOVER

We will explain it to you later.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUND THE NEXT DAY

The Spies and Victor walk through the campus grounds.

SAM

So you're telling me that I was kidnapped, gotten mind controlled by Jazz Hands and forcing me into being his queen?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

SAM

Well good thing you guys saved me and you faced your fear of mimes.

CLOVER

Speaking of Mimes.

Clover came up to Mandy.

CLOVER

Hey Mandy did you remember once you were a mime?

MANDY

No.

Clover shows the picture of Mandy being a mime on her phone. Mandy screamed in fear.

MANDY

What is that me, OMG, this is totally my worst nightmare, why do things happen to me.

CLOVER

At least we remember

ALEX

At least we will never see Queen Spirit Fingers again.

The Spies and Victor walk away from Mandy laughing.

FADE TO

INT. SAM'S ROOM NIGHT TIME MOMENTS LATER

Sam yawned and stretch her arms. She tucked herself into bed and fall asleep. She woke up and smile evilly.

ZOOM IN

A close up reveling a mole microchip on the side of her neck flashing red.

THE END


End file.
